HPMWE Notes
Main Ability *Power Mimicry: Harry is able to copy the knowledge, skills, and powers (if any) of every individual within a certain range of him; different sources list this as anywhere from several feet to a mile radius. This applies to both super-humanoid and "normal" abilities, as shown when he duplicated athletic skill on the football field in high school. He has shown the capacity to manifest numerous "normal" abilities and/or super-humanoid powers at the same time, and since he also absorbs knowledge, he can immediately use copied powers with the same skill level as the original owner. Harry permanently retain the powers he mimics and these powers add up. IE: Harry can gain the combined power and skill of multiple Telepaths & Telekinetics. **Both without weaknesses or limitations, but controlled and selective about what's mimicked; permanently gains ability. Comes with ability sense so he can choose abilities as desired. Can mimic only aspects of mutant abilities, like strengths, but not weaknesses. Can ignore secondary mutations during mimicking process. Can attain an abilities full potential via mimicry. Can mimic the same or similar ability multiple times, but from a different person, and quickly enhance the main ability to new heights of power and potential. **Can discard unwanted mutations or secondary mutations, and undo damage or effects. Mimicked Abilities *Reality Manipulation: Ability to manipulate reality itself. Reality warping powers on a potentially cosmic scale. His abilities are so powerful that he can create "pocket" universes in alternate realities (A pocket universe is a cosmos that does not equal our own in size). Utilizing this power he was able to effectively create a second sun from nothing, something only powerful cosmic entities have been able to create. Ability to bend or alter reality, make any thought or desire come to fruition, even up to a cosmic scale; & also able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter. Can warp things into existence, time-travel, manipulate energy. Can easily defeat a hundred Beyonders, revive Galactus, defeat an Infinity Gauntlet wielder, and recreate or destroy universes. Developed to the limits of its potential. Can do anything they can imagine/think of. He is powerful on a multi-universal scale. He is able to travel between parallel universes, effortlessly destroy just about everything, including entire realities, and even use or create high abstract or higher-dimensional entities (stated to vastly overshadow Galactus as if he was less than an insect) as puppet chess pieces during confrontations. Even beings on the level of Eternity were easily under his control. **Reality Warp Immunity: Is immune to reality warps, retaining his true memories, powers, and personality. Can selectively choose to become immune to magic, psionics, or alterations. This is on by default and completely negates ill-intentioned attacks. ACTIVE. *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Takeo_Sasaki_(Earth-101001) *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/James_Jaspers_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities -- *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Matthew_Malloy_(Earth-TRN533)#Powers_and_Abilities *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Clyde_Wyncham,_Jr._(Earth-807128)#Powers_and_Abilities Physical Abilities *Cellular Shape-Shifting: Harry possesses the ability to control every molecule of his body. This allows him to assume the form of any one he wishes. He can reduce himself into a semi-liquid state, or harden his body like living armor. *Shape-Shifting: Harry can alter the formation of his cells at will, allowing him to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any living being, including height, weight, and built. His control and versatility is so refined, he can even perform partial morphing, such as only duplicate a person's voice, retina pattern or fingerprint to bypass security systems. He can also make himself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger or shorter than himself. His abilities allow him to alter the color and texture of his body, allowing him to mimic artificial materials, such as clothing. **Decelerated Aging: His metamorphic powers and low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of his ageing process, allowing him to biologically stay as a teenager or young adult while being 40-60 years old. Deactivated until age 21. **Superhuman Agility: As a part of his mutation, he possesses extreme flexibility and agility. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Harry is able to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Harry can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, broken bones, and severe burns within a matter of moments. An extension of the cellular control he indirectly derived from Courier, Harry's healing factor is such that he no longer requires the functionality of his brain or other internal organs to survive. He can be blasted in half or have holes blown through the center of his head without consequence. X3 ***Immune to all diseases, radiation, poisons, and drugs. ***Can constantly renew his own cells, making him immortal; immune to age. Subconsciously suppressed until Harry reaches his physical prime. ***Insulated Weather Adaptation: Harry's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he could sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. *Superhuman Stamina: Harry's muscles produce considerably fewer fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. *Superhuman Speed: Is capable of running at speeds far greater than those of the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Durability: Harry is incredibly durable, able to withstand a great many supersonic strikes from Quicksilver and even resist for a long period of time blasts from Phoenix. He can withstand high caliber naval gun fire, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to near absolute temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy beams and great impact forces. He was capable of resisting the physical force and heat produced by the nuclear explosion and was not moved by the physical force unleashed either. His durability can be further enhanced by his regeneration ability, telekinesis, and force fields. **Nigh-invulnerable. *Superhuman Strength: Harry's possesses superhuman strength, which may be a product of his shape-shifting. Able to press lift within 2 to 5010 ton range. **Can draw on his magic to enhance his strength and other physical attributes. *Superhuman Reflexes: Harry's reflexes and agility are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *Speed Physiology: His body is enhanced to suit the needs of his power. He has shown various physical enhancements, due to the effects of his power. In fact, kinetic energy, inertia, friction, pressure, and vectors have no effect on him. *Superhuman Speed: Harry can move at supersonic speeds. His speed allows him to move faster than a normal human mind can even perceive. Can move at early Hypersonic speeds: 4k MPH HR *Accelerated Perception: As a result of his super speed, Harry tends to see the world around him as if it were moving in slow motion. Even fired bullets seem frozen in midair from his perspective. *Enhanced Reflexes: Harry's increased speed also augmented his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events much faster than a normal human. His reflexes are so fast that they even allow him to catch bullets in mid-air. *Accelerated Metabolism: Harry's powers also accelerates his metabolic rate. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. This enables him to rapidly heal from injuries much quicker than a normal human. *Decelerated Aging: It is likely that his health and longevity are also extended. *Acceleration Resistance: His accelerated speed allows him to defy gravity, such as being able to easily run across walls and ceilings. *Molecular Acceleration: Harry is able to accelerate molecules (be it his or another's) to disrupt the inter-molecular bonds around him. This can lead to many effects such as molecular combustion upon physical contact with the target. He is able use this ability to shatter glass by placing his hands on it, vibrating the glass at a high speed until it shattered. *Speed Combat: Harry can infuse his super speed with physical combat, enabling him to fight at incredible speed. His attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. With this simulated superhuman strength, he is able to send people flying through the air with a single hand, and thereby repeat the process by continuously intercepting the launched target. *Speed Strike: In addition, his super speed causes the weight and hardness of objects and people being nonexistent to him while he moves at super speed, able to generate tremendous force with seemingly little exertion and throw people through the air. A simple tap on the cheek at superhuman speed was enough to send a fully grown man flying and knocking him out. Psychic Abilities Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 4200 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. Harry is resistant to other's telepathic powers. **Harry can extend his reach even further by drawing upon his magical power; up to twice his normal range. 8000 at 4000 miles. **Count power growth through mimicry of *Telepathy: Possesses potent mental powers allowing him to affect, intrude and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. He can read minds and communicate mentally with others over a distance. Beyond Celestial level. 3,400 miles at base reach, but actually global if pushed. **Telepathic Illusion: Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguises). **Mind Blast: Ability to place large amounts of information in another mind. **Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can also allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. His telepathic control was so powerful that he was one of the few to completely control Hulk (albeit in a calm state), despite the green goliath's immense resistance to psychic manipulation. ***Suggestion: He was able to command people just by simple verbal suggestion. ***Psychosomatic Suggestion: He is able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the mind of others, which causes a corresponding physical response of the body. He is able to instantly freeze people, just by reminding them, that it happened to them in the past. **Mind Possession: Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. **Mind Alteration: Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. **Mental Amnesia: Ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. Powerful enough to make a person have total mental paralysis. **Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Even without being fully evolved, his psionic blasts can affect Juggernaut even though Juggernaut was wearing his helmet which had protected him from very powerful psychics, slowing him down enough for him to hit Juggernaut. **Astral Projection: Ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. **Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a vast but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. **Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. **Psionic Vampirism: He can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. **Psionic Siphoning: He is able to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. He could then use the stolen psychic energy to boost his own powers or channel the energy into someone else. **Neural Healing: He has the power to heal several types of psychological disorders. **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds she is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating him or those he shielded. Can casually shrug off telepathic assaults from the Phoenix force, or any telepath or up too a hundred of them. Immune to psi-dampeners. CAN REMOVE SHIELDS OF ANY LEVEL. **Memory Erasure: At first he was capable of instantly erasing memories about himself from the minds of a dozen people. Later he developed this power to a frightening level, and was able to simultaneously manipulate minds of more then 500 million people. **Memory Implantation: He was able to place psychic implants in the minds of others, that replaced their memories with a false ones. He could also make these implants deadly, so that if they were removed the person would die. **Memory Projection/Telemorphic Manifestation: He was able to project someone's memories in order to be visually seen. **Mind Link: He was able to create permanent mental link with other person which allow them to share thoughts, memories and feelings, and sense whereabouts of one another. **Hive Mind/Telepathic Web: He can interconnect several people to a hive mind of sorts with him as leader, which allow all members to share thoughts, memories and feelings of other members, and maintain permanent mental link with each other. **Telepathic Tracking: He was able to find any person by isolating it psi-signature on the Astral Plane and tracing it all around the globe. **Telepathic Tracer: He also can place special "tracers" on chosen people, which allows him to track this persons movement. **Subliminal Telepathy: Psi-link with the subconscious minds of others that allowed him to use their dreams to his advantage, delving through their thoughts and feelings while planting suggestions in their minds to influence their behavior in the waking world. It caused him great pain to try and use his power on a conscious opponent. **Astral Plane Tap: Ability to Tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. **Astral Travel: Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. **Material Astral Projection: Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. **Psychometry: Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. **Dimensional Sense: Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. **Psi-Shield: He possesses powerful mental shields, easily able to keep others including Psylocke, Jean Grey, Charles Xavior, and Emma Frost at bay, and even all at once. He can extend them to the minds of others. Telekinesis *Telekinesis: Almost limitless raw power. Telekinetically, he is capable of very fine control over objects; he can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness & control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Onslaught could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. He could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, he can levitate great weights, into the millions of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. Can manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic level. Can lift several (10) million tons. **Telekinetic Weapons: He, since before showed great versatility over his telekinesis, in which he uses to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. He showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which he uses in combat. He has even been just using his raw psi-energy for energy blasts. Can be used to shatter telepathic inhibitors, and can take any form; including swords and Wolverine like claws. **Matter Disintegration: He has the ability to disintegrate objects into dust, as seen when he effortlessly pulverized Caliban's gun. He could also reduce an entire city or the wall of a building someone is hiding into a dust storm. **Force-Fields: Can create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion, and radiation effects) with ease. Harry has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. **Concussive Blasts: Can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. **Flight: By levitating himself, he can fly at incredible speeds. Beyond Mach 8. **Intangibility: Can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. **Telekinetic Holograms: His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light-waves and create holograms. **Matter Transmutation: He can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). **Flight: By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. His maximum speed is unknown, but he was able to fly across the Atlantic from London to the Massachusetts Academy overnight. Later his speed drastically increased, exceeded the hypersonic speed many times, as he was able to fly out of the planet in a matter of seconds He also can remotely levitate other people. *Matter Manipulation: Harry is able to transmute matter into anything he wanted at a molecular level, as he gave new, metallic wings for Archangel and a new helmet for Magneto. Apocalypse could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber-like, enabling him to trap his foes. Apocalypse used this ability when he created a stream of molecules and used them as blades to cut off the heads of his victims. Magnetokinesis *Has the ability to control any energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, causing shockwaves, bending light, heat absorption, and a mastery of all forms of metal. Twice as powerful as Magneto. **Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Has some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. He can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Heat or infrared radiation, is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. Can project any of these. He can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and can manipulate it accordingly. He has also dispersed a "flame cage" created by the Human Torch, but whether he had simply expanded his personal force field or employed something else entirely is unclear. He can use his powers to create a stable wormhole between two points in space. **Electromagnetic Sight: Can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. **Electromagnetic Pulses: He also has creative uses of his powers such as using his telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. **Magnetokinesis: He has the power to shape and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. He can draw magnetic force from outside himself, or can also generate magnetic force within himself. His power is psionic and physiological in nature. He can lift, move, and alter objects. He can project metal at an unparalleled velocity and place tremendous pressure on metallic substances to liquefy and reshape them, manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, redirect the flow of blood through one's brain to alter thoughts and perceptions or blank a person's mind completely, levitate a person or control a person's actions by manipulating the iron in their bloodstream, remove the iron from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field which extends into space as the magnetosphere, prodigiously increase his own strength to superhuman levels, and achieve a wide range of other effects. *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Lorna_Dane_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Joseph_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities *http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_Shepherd_(Earth-616)#Powers_and_Abilities **Magnetic Force-Fields: He usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field can withstand the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruption, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. **Organic Iron Manipulation: Can control the iron within any organic matter which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. he has also demonstrated the ability to control the blood flow within one's body thus causing them to die a painful or even quick death. Atmokinesis *Atmokinesis: He has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of his power to manipulate the weather. He possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. He has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. He can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. He can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. He can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. TO A NIGH LIMITLESS DEGREE, CAN PREVENT EMOTIONAL INFLUENCE. **Can enhance this power with his magic and control weather on a global scale and actually infuse magic to conjure weather and not disturb the ecosystem. **Harry has also demonstrated the mastery to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. He has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing him to breathe underwater. While in outer space, he is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Harry can alter his visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to his will. MISC Abilities *Intergalactic Teleportation: Has the ability to generate a tachyon field about himself with which can transport himself and other people/objects across interstellar distances, even across the "Milky Way" galaxy. The tachyon field converts matter into faster-than-light particles and then he provides them a direction to travel in. *Matter Manipulation: Apocalypse was able to transmute matter into anything he wanted at a molecular level, as he gave new, metallic wings for Archangel and a new helmet for Magneto. Apocalypse could liquefy rock surfaces and turn portions of it gelatinous and rubber-like, enabling him to trap his foes. Apocalypse used this ability when he created a stream of molecules and used them as blades to cut off the heads of his victims. *Power Manipulation: He was able to directly activate and control superpowers of other beings, without taking control of their body or mind. **Power Bestowal: He could grant superhuman powers to others. **Power Amplification: He could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels. *Ambient Energy Conversion: Harry can absorb ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and process it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. He is entirely able to control this ability, and isn't a danger to those around him unless. Harry's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes his body about 8 hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he is able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use its energy to augment his powers. He was also able to overpower enemies using volcanic energy, and blast the Hulk unconscious. **Energy Absorption: Harry not only can passively absorb cosmic energy from his environment but has shown that he can willingly absorb, store and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious force of will. **Plasma Emanation: Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. When he strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Harry can will the plasma into blades. **Heat Immunity: Harry is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. **Radiation Immunity: Harry is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. *Flight: Harry has the ability to levitate himself and fly through the air at tremendous speeds, fast enough to make his movements virtually undetectable by any kind of sensor or tracking device. *Chronokinesis: Harry can create temporal pockets out to at least 500 meters, which place anyone and everything, excepting those he wishes not to be affected, in it to be rendered into a stasis-like condition. *Subatomic Manipulation: Has the near-limitless psionic ability to manipulate all matter and energy on a subatomic level. He can use his power to reconfigure all forms of matter into different substances and forms and can change matter to energy and back again. He can use his powers to near-godlike effects, a few of which are: **Healing: Can speed up the body's ability to regenerate instantly. **Control Machinery: Manipulate the inner workings of complex machines. **X-Factor Negation/Augmentation: Negate or trigger mutant powers in others. **Intangibility/Phasing: Make his molecules phase through any object. **Energy Manipulation: Able to wield energy on a subatomic level. **Energy Generation: Produce heat, force, fire, electric, and/or nuclear energy etc. **Force Field Generation: Use energy to shield himself from injury. **Matter Manipulation: Able to transmute matter subatomic level. **Molecule Scrambling: Painfully or lethally scramble organic molecules. **Creation/Evolution: Ability to create and evolve lesser life forms and himself. *Pheromone Control: Harry has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows Harry to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds. His pheromone powers are physical in nature, not psionic. He can also use his abilities to allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the person to fight sluggishly. **He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. *Empathy: Harry has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals. *X-Factor Detection: Harry is able to psionically sense the presence of other mutants within a 2500 mile radius of himself. Intellect/Skills *Genius Intelligence: Harry is a genius with expertise in various fields of science, mainly genetics with years of his research at his command, mutations and their powers, human and alien biology, cloning, all levels of physics, engineering (including mechanical, genetic and electrical engineering) and more. His intellect has been said to match Reed Richards and Doctor Doom and he is one of the smartest people on Earth. **From Nathaniel Essex. *Extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, electronics, mechanics and other subjects. His intellect is almost superhuman. He can design suits, vehicles and gadgets for them. **From Hank McCoy. *Genius-Level Geneticist: Harry is a genius and a geneticist of the highest order, able to predict genetic mutations and splice DNA. He can also produce large amounts of clones; he can do so with all his with Jean Grey and he is an expert on the art of cloning and also on mutants, with vast knowledge of powers, genes and more due to the hundreds of samples of mutant DNA he has access to. He is normally described as the world's greatest geneticist and along with Professor X, is one of the leading authorities on mutants of the entire world. **From Nathaniel Essex. *Master Surgeon: He is a master surgeon, can excise a portion of someones brain, and later restore it. Besides this area he is also a skilled doctor, one of the best from his time in England with honors in medicine and later in biology. **From Nathaniel Essex. *Skilled Mechanical Engineer: having created devices that seem to have been taken from the tales of Jules Verne, his inventions include advance ships, devices that negate all mutant powers except for his own or transfer them, perform healing and almost resurrection, teleportation, genetics, project energy blasts and other attacks using mutant powers from many of the X-Men, aircraft and many more. Although his inventions are not as spectacular as those of Iron Man, he is a very talented inventor and engineer with a skill rivaling that of Iron Man among many others. **From Nathaniel Essex. *Master Manipulator: He possesses a good deal of knowledge in psychology, and is a skilled manipulator, being able to deceive others with simple words and facial expressions. Harry is also a capable leader and a master strategist, capable of creating plans with ease and even outmatch brains like those of Professor X, Cyclops, Apocalypse, Storm and Magneto, being several steps ahead of his opponent. **From Nathaniel Essex. *Trained Combatant: Mister Sinister trained himself in martial arts and unharmed combat, capable of defending himself from stronger opponents and even other trained combatants. **From Nathaniel Essex. Languages: Reads, speaks, and writes English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Ancient Egyptian, Japanese, Magical Skills/Abilities *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_Riddle#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Gellert_Grindelwald#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Nicolas_Flamel#Magical_skills_and_abilities *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Perenelle_Flamel *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Albus_Dumbledore#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Severus_Snape#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Filius_Flitwick#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Minerva_McGonagall#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pomona_Sprout#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_Sinistra#Magical_abilities_and_skills *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Bathsheda_Babbling *NEWT lvl in all Hogwarts subjects and graduated from there in two years. *Rit abilities: Immunity to poisons and mind-altering magic. Strength & durability of 2 Giants. Increased magic recovery rate: x3. Increased base speed: x7. Rapid regeneration (Like the Heroes Ability).